Seasons
by Miss-Hirokins.x
Summary: A small collection of ZoSan oneshots with seasonal themes. Some fluffy, some funny - no plot really. Rated T for safety.
1. Spring

**Hey guys!**

**Just a bit of filler for ZoSan fans while I get the next chapters of my Gravi fics written and up :) Not much plot to these, just little scenes that you can squeal or nosebleed at ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece (for obvious reasons).  
**

* * *

Sanji sighed, utterly refreshed from the picturesque scene which he was sat in. He was seated underneath one of the many cherry blossom trees in the area. The Sunny had made a stop at an unfamiliar island. It was quiet and peaceful, and had the most beautiful scenery. People walked around in old fashioned kimonos, rather than modern day clothing.

While most the crew found this remote island charming, Luffy was bored and had wandered off in search of an adventure, with Usopp and Chopper in tow, leaving the rest of the crew to buy supplies and just relax and do what they want. Sanji had made short work of the food stock up, so he had allowed himself to indulge in the culture a little. He was wearing a deep blue kimono which had a light floral pattern faintly embroidered on it. Although it felt quite feminine, the rest of the crew were borrowing kimonos aswell so he didn't mind. In fact, he quite enjoyed seeing Nami and Robin in their cultural attire, They looked like geisha dolls, all elegant and pretty. But there was one person who made his mouth water even more...

As the gentle spring breeze blew by and rustled his hair, Sanji smiled as gorgeous pink petals danced in the air. As thew were carried by the wind, his eyes followed them. However, they were broken out of their trance by a figure which had emerged onto the scene. Zoro stood in front of Sanji, his eyes looking over his lover's body. Sanji looked beautiful in kimono. The gentle style of the clothing complimented his features immensly. Sanji himself was still smitten by Zoro's appearence. He was dressed in a very masculine dark brown kimono which showed off a large portion of his muscular, well toned chest. With his sheathed katana tucked away behind him, Zoro looked like a samurai warrior.

"Oi Marimo, you're ruining the view." Sanji spat teasingly, both of them knowing that was a lie. Zoro tutted, a small smirk on his face

"Sorry shitty cook, but by the look on your face I'd say I look pretty good." he retorted, making Sanji's face turn a slight red. Sanji had been gawking at him the way he would usually gawk at Nami.

"I was just spacing out!" Sanji snapped defensively, refusing to admit to Zoro that he found him attractive. Zoro chuckled as he sat down next to him. Sanji frowned as Zoro held a small smile."What are you smiling at you damn marimo?" Zoro pulled Sanji closer to him, looking deeply into those gorgeous sapphire eyes, with that same smile still on his face. He chuckled again as he cupped Sanji's face with his hands.

"Nothing, it's just you're cute when you're angry." he answered before pressing his lips softly onto Sanji's already moist ones. Sanji put up a tiny, pathetic protest before accepting the kiss. His hands moved to either side of Zoro's face, just wanting the kiss to stay how it was, rather than deepen. Eventually, the sweet sensation ended as Zoro broke off the kiss as gently as it had started. Sanji opened his eyes to find a similar small smile was now spread across Zoro's lips. It was that annoying "haha I won" smile which Sanji hated. Rather than retaliate against it like he usually did, Sanji decided to let it slip and just ignore it and resumed admiring the scenery.

The flowers continued to bloom, dropping rosy petals into the air. It really was like a picture on a postcard. Sanji and Zoro sat in silence as they watched, enjoying the blissful peacefulness, knowing they could relax without being disrupted by their captain. As Sanji began to drift off, he was suddenly reawakened by something touching his wrist. He felt a hand feeling down his arm before sliding in between his fingers and claiming his own hand. Although Zoro's hands were rough and dry from handling his katana, Sanji quite liked the feel of them. Zoro continued to gaze at the trees, as if he hadn't made any contact with Sanji at all. He loved Sanji's hands, they were so smooth, soft and dainty. After all, they were well taken care of.

_"It's been a while since we've held hands like this."_

Sanji could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Slowly, almost cautiously, he edged a little closer to Zoro. He hated the way Zoro eyed him, as if he was some predator invading his territory. Sanji couldn't look back at him, instead he hid his face. He didn't want Zoro to see how much he was blushing, how his mouth was watering. He swallowed his pride as he pushed his head against Zoro's shoulder. Zoro shuffled slightly, knowing what this action meant. It meant Sanji wanted to snuggle closely into him, but had too big of an ego to say it. Sanji rested his head on Zoro's shoulder, leaning ever so slightly into his chest. He felt a surge of warmth rise within him as he nuzzled gently into the crook of Zoro's neck. Zoro inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in Sanji's smoky scent. As much as he disapproved of Sanji's smoking habit, he secretly loved the smell of his cigarettes mixed in with his sweet scent. He pressed a small kiss on the top of Sanji's head. He loosened his hand, ready to lift it up so he could weave his fingers through Sanji's soft silky hair. However, as soon as his grip loosened, Sanji's tightened.

"Don't..." Sanji started. The whole world seemed to stop as this had been the first word either of them had said for a while."...don't...don't let go." Sanji said softly, his embarassment evident in his had his face buried in the side of Zoro's neck, his breath giving Zoro goosebumps. Zoro tightened his hand once more.

"Sanji, look at me." he ordered. Sanji obeyed, knowing what was coming next. Zoro waited a moment and memorised Sanji's face. He looked like some uke from a doujinshi, his blue eyes sparking brigthly. He leaned in and kissed his pouting lips. This time it was much more passionate. He tilted Sanji's head back so he could have better acess to his mouth. As he felt Zoro's tongue request entrance, Sanji didn't' even bother putting up a fight and allowed him in. He moaned as Zoro went deeper into the kiss. He felt himself being pushed further and further down until he was on his back, resting against the trunk of the tree whilst Zoro continued to explore his mouth. Eventually, their lips broke as their needed for oxygen could no longer be ignored. They gazed into each others eyes, like it was some form of communication. They both seemed to have the same idea. Zoro pecked Sanjis lips before sliding his hands into his lover's kimono. However, they both immediately froze when they heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Sanji, Zoro! Are you here?" Nami's voice asked out into woods. Upon hearing her voice, Sanji almost instantly replied.

"Yes Nami-swaaan!" he cried out. Zoro growled angrily.

"You idiot you should've kept quiet!" he snapped, smacking Sanji on the head.

"Ow! You wanna fight marimo?" Sanji prepared to kick his partner but was again stopped by Nami's voice.

"Cut it out you two! Luffy's desecrated some sacred area so we have to leave." she informed them.

"We'll back right away Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted back, inspired by her very uninspiring words."Oi marimo, off." Sanji had Zoro's weight still on top of him. However, Zoro's face had changed. It wasn't happy or angry, it looked almost shy.

"Can I...can I still hold on?" Zoro asked bashfully, referring to Sanji's hand which was still clasped within his own. Sanji's cheeks blushed furiously.

"Um...yeah...I guess so..." he slowly replied. Zoro stood up and pulled Sanji up with him.

_"Shitty cook, making me say stupid things."_

_"Dumbass marimo, asking stupid things."_

Hand in hand, they walked in sweet silence back to the Sunny.

* * *

**Kyun! ^_^**

**I think it's nice to bring out the softer side of ZoSan once in a while :)**

**Please leave a review 3  
**


	2. Summer

**Yayyy I've updated.**

**And the reason this is so late...THERE'S ABOUT A GAZILLION! .**

**First writers block. Then being away without internet. Then whilst typing up the document decides to delete itself twice! :(**

**So yeah...pretty annoying XD**

**I decided to do a more light hearted one shot for the Summer one shot.  
**

**I apologise for any OOCness, but I just loved this idea. **

**Also, I'm sorry for any typos but you see, when a chapter deletes itself for the second time you start to get this strange feeling of wanting to beat the shit out of everything. And I wanted to get this done by today (as I'm going again tomorrow) so I had to rush the type up and proof read a bit.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sizzling hot summers day on the Thousand Sunny. The sun sat high and blazing in the middle of a clear bright blue sky. Despite the scorching temperature, life went on as normal on the pirate ship. Everyone still went reluctantly about their daily duties, fearing their navigators fierce temper...

Meanwhile, Zoro was having his afternoon nap. Well, he was trying to. Unfortunately the sizzling heat of the day made it impossible to fall asleep. He had tried sleeping in the shade but as the clock ticked by, the sun would move, waking him up instantly. He tried sleeping indoors but the humidity inside made it even worse. Having had his ridiculous sleeping pattern disrupted, Zoro had grown irritable. The crew could instantly recognise this mood and knew not to bother him. Just one disturbance and they knew Zoro would snap.

Unfortunately not everyone was informed which resulted in an "interesting" incident between the swordsman and the chef.

Sanji emerged from the kitchen, carrying a huge tray of ice cream. Everything looked so delicous and there was all sorts to choose from; Cones, sundaes, lollies, sorbets. Sanji's cooking skills were incredible.

"SUGEE!" Luffy screamed as he saw two beautifully decorated sundaes. However, as he reached for them a very powerful leg sent him flying into the mast of the ship with a very forceful kick.

"Hands off you rubber bastard these are reserved for my two angels!" he yelled protectively. From this the guys quickly realised that not all the ice creams were for them. If something looked more delicous then any of the other choices, it was probably reserved for females only.

Sanji walked gracefully towards the two women of the ship.

"Nami - swaaaan! Robin - chaaan! Please enjoy these delicous sundaes made from the bottom of my heart and filled with nothing but my lovee!~" he cooed, hoping to win their affections. He served them their ice creams, which they both enjoyed.

"Arigatou, cook - san." Robin thanked politely with a slight chuckle.

"You're the best Sanji - kun!" Nami cheered mischeviously, knowing it would result in being served more delicious food. Sanji blushed heavily as throbbing hearts replaced his eyes.

"AAAHH NAMI - SWAAN! YOUR PRAISE IS ALL THE THANKS I NEED! MELLORINE!" he cried out. Luffy, having waited enough, interrupted Sanjis lovesick ramblings.

"You meanie, aren't you gonna give us any?" Luffy whined as he rubbed the bump on his head that Sanji had given him.

"Fine, all you shitheads over here if you want ice cream." he called out. The moment he said that, he was swarmed by the rest of the crew. However, as his tray of ice cream was ravaged, Sanji noticed that there was a certain swordsman who hadn't showed up.

After everyone else had eaten their share, Sanji walked around to the back of the ship where he found a very agitated Zoro. Sanji chuckled softly before kicking his lover lightly, making him aware of his presence.

"Oi marimo, I brought you some ice cream." he said cheerfully. Zoro turned to him, a look of disgust etched upon his face.

"You know I don't like that sugary crap so go and throw that stuff overboard." he grumbled, hoping Sanji would just leave in a huff. Instead, Sanji just knelt down to his level and tugged at his cheek.

"I believe what you meant to say was: 'Sorry but I don't want any. Thank you for offering though my sweet, gorgeous darling." he teased.

However, Zoro was not in the mood for joking. Angrily, he slapped Sanjis hand away.

"No what I meant to say was: 'Your ice cream probably tastes like seagull piss and you're getting on my nerves so go back to your kitchen before I slice you in half and feed you to a Sea King.'"

Sanji simply sighed, not too happy with Zoros rude response.

"Would it kill you just to speak nicely to me for once? Y'know, maybe atually show some gratitude for the things I do - I mean, it's a battle just to get a simple kiss from you!"

Zoro looked up at his lovers slightly hurt looking expression and (although he would never admit it) felt a string of guilt flow through him. Gently, he grabbed Sanjis chin and pulled him into a short, sweet kiss. Sanji let out a moan as Zoro bit his lower lip softly. Zoro pulled away, smiling at Sanjis suprised yet contented face. Sanji felt as if all the anger he had just held had disappeared.

"There you got your damn kiss, now scram." Zoro grunted, wishing to return to his afternoon nap. Well, try to anyway. However, Sanji refused to be beaten.  
"Okay okay, just let me finish this." he said _almost_ flirtily. Zoro batted open an eye.

"Finish what?" he asked irritatedly. However what he saw instantly silenced all thoughts of sleep.

In Sanjis hand was a freshly made ice lolly. Sanji slowly ran his tongue up the side of the tasty treat, the juices of it running from his lips down to the sides of his chin. He glanced at Zoros gobsmacked face and licked his lips flirtily. He then took the lolly into his mouth, sucking hard. He moaned seductively as he tasted the sweet substance. Zoro was drooling as he watched Sanjis little show. The way Sanjis face flushed as he sucked and slurped on the thick, tasty treat was driving Zoro crazy with desire.

Deciding he had teased Zoro enough, Sanji stood up and began to walk away.

"Well, bye then." he exclaimed cheerfully, as if nothing had just happened. Zoros jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Oi shitty - cook get back here!" he yelled after him. Sanjis sheepish grin grew at the sound of Zoros request.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked slyly.

"You know what - now get over here!" he shouted impatiently at the blonde. Zoro desperately wanted to get his hands on him. Screw the heat, screw his nap - right now screwing Sanji was his number one priority.

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm sure I remember you saying something along the lines of: 'You got your damn kiss now scram.'" Sanji replied cheekily, a cocky "haha I won" smile spread wide across his lips. If Zoros jaw hadn't been attached to his body, it would've fallen through the ship.

"Seriously?" he growled angrily in frustration.

"Maybe you'll speak to me nicely next time." Sanji said with a matter-of-factly tone. He then began smugly walking towards the front of the ship, leaving behind a very disappointed Zoro.

* * *

When Sanji returned to the front of the ship to top up the ladies drinks, he was confronted by an angry Luffy.

"Oi Sanji, why did you give Zoro all the ice cream? You jerk!" Luffy shouted with a complacent frown on his face.

"Yeah you jerk!" Chopper retorted, having been easily influenced by Luffys outbursts. Sanji just rolled his eyes, annoyed by Luffys antics.

"He didn't have any!" He answered, hoping it would shut his captain up. It didn't.

"Like hell! I bet you saved all the best ones for him you liar!"

"Yeah, you liar!"

_"This is hopless." _Sanji thought, his mind exhausted from Luffy and Choppers rantings. "Yeah, whatever." he sighed sarcastically.

"He admits it!" Chopper cried in shock, turning to his captain. Luffy gave out a battle cry.

"GRRR EAT THIS YOU BASTARD!" And with that he threw a bowl filled with vanilla ice cream, straight into Sanjis unsuspecting face. Then Luffy and Chopper ran for their lives - literally.

As the bowl slipped off Sanjis face, he growled through gritted teeth.

"That...hurt."

"Oi, shitty - cook wha-" When Sanji turned to face Zoro, he instantly froze as is his brain had just melted from looking at him.

"What?" Sanji asked, confused by his lovers brain dead expression.

Of course what Sanji didn't realise was that he looked ridiculously suggestive. As he blushed, the thick creamy trails of the vanilla ice cream trickled down his face. Curiously, he tasted some, by catching some on the brim of his finger and then licking it, humming in delight at its taste. Zoro felt his face go redder and redder by the second as loads of fun ideas slipped into his head - needless to say, all of them involved a certain love cook. Sanji looked delicious and it was taking every ounce of Zoros self restraint not to pounce on him and kiss him as roughly as possible. It amazed Zoro how oblivious to this Sanji was. Instead of acknowledging the "my bed, now." look that his lover was giving him, Sanji was instead admiring his culinary skills.

"Mmm tastes good." Sanji moaned happily, instantly sending a shiver down Zoros spine. That was it. "Maybe I should use a bit more mph-" Before Sanji could even process what was happening, Zoros tongue was approximately half way down his throat. Zoro pulled Sanji as close as possible as he tasted every inch of the chefs mouth. Sanji closed his eyes and groaned with delight as him and Zoro made out passionately. Sanji grabbed Zoros head and pulled him even closer whilst Zoro ran his hands around Sanjis skinny waist, unable to contain his caged up desire for the blonde. Eventually, their need for air broke the couple apart. Zoro grinned as he saw Sanjis flushed face, the melted vanilla ice cream still running down it. Sanji was looking hotter than ever, making every thought that involved Sanji cry out in Zoros brain. Zoro wanted him now. Sanji on the other hand was panting as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"So what was that all about?" he asked, laughing slightly. This made Zoro want to bang his head against a brick wall. Why couldn't the chef figure it out? Sanjis face was practically screaming "do me" and he couldn't even realise that? Zoros face was now so red it was making him look like a tomato. Having lost his self control was embarassing enough but now Sanji was just killing him.

"Hey, you're looking a bit sunburnt." Sanji said, half concerned, half amused. Still, Zoro was fixated on Sanjis erotic face, waiting for the cook to realise how sexy he looked. Still, Sanji was clueless."Hello? Zoro? Is anyone in there?" he asked teasingly, starting to get annoyed by Zoros odd behavior. Again, the only reply Sanji got was silence. "Okay you weirdo I'm going to go and prepare Robin and Namis-" as he was about to leave, Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Sanji now felt even more puzzled as he saw his lovers serious but warm expression.

_"Maybe you'll speak to me nicely next time." _That sentece rang through Zoros head as he cleared his throat to speak after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Sanji. You appear to have spilt ice cream on your face. Please may we go somwhere more private so I can clean you up my...what was it...ah, 'sweet gorgeous darling'?" he asked, a flirty smile spread across his lips.

A switch had been flicked in Sanjis brain as he suddenly realised what had been going on. At first he laughed, unable to believe he had made Zoro say something so polite and lovey-dovey. He could tell Zoro was desperate as he even went as far as using his actual name. Oh bless...Zoro could be very sweet when he wanted to. Also, he laughed at his own embarassment as well as Zoros. It all made so much sense now. Poor marimo, Sanji had been crueller than he had originally planned. He pecked Zoros lips, smiling lovingly at him.

"Of course you can." he answered. As soon as his eyes met Zoros desiring ones, a lustful haze clouded over them as he imagined all the things Zoro was going to do to him. Zoros lust had spread to him and infected him like a disease. And Sanji wanted the cure, right now. Zoro chuckled, bringing the exasperated cook into his arms.

"Lets go." he whispered in Sanjis ear, making him shudder. As Sanji attempted to move, he stumbled.

_"Dammit," _the blonde mentally cursed. He hated how he would melt whenever Zoro held him. Zoro smiled understandingly, resisting the urge to make a cocky remark about Sanjis weakness around him.

"Come here." he sighed as he lifted Sanji up. The chef didn't even try to protest. "Shall we?" the first mate teased. Sanji groaned impatiently, knowing what Zoro wanted him to do.

"Please Zoro...I...I want it..." he begged, trying to sound as sexy as he could. But it was hard when you had an ego like Sanjis. He hated how Zoro would make him beg or say embarassing things - sometimes intentionally, sometimes unintentionally.

Zoro smiled as he carried his boyfriend into one of the bedrooms of the ship. And then Sanji allowed him to do whatever he wanted to him as the searing heat grew even hotter.

Zoro decided he was going to ask for sex nicely more often.

Sanji decided he was going to make ice cream more often.

* * *

**N'awwwwwh, you've gotta love them two.**

**As I said in the last chapter, I really like showing a softer side of the ZoSan pairing. But of course, I love all the banter between them aswell! XD**

**I've tried putting double gaps between big paragraphs to break them up a bit more so the fanfic doesn't look like a huge mass of words. :L**

**Well, next it's autumn...**

**Until then, byeeeeeee! xoxoxoxox**

**PS: Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


End file.
